Book of Prophecy
by DragonRider43
Summary: After Mammon,Chas is an angel and Angela and Constantine agree to help each other. Now a month later Chas comes back to reveal that the Spear can do more and that the Gates of Hell are planning to be opened. new char. ConstantinexAngela Chasx? Jainax?
1. Prolouge

**_Okay, this is to replace the story At the Beginning, In the End. Now this is just a prolouge. If I were to write another chapter I need some reviews if this thing was good or bad or interesting or boring. PLZ._**

****

* * *

PROLOUGE:

A long time ago, there was a person that God called on to battle the evil in the world. This person was not praised for, just fought the evils that the devil sprung on God's creation. The Almighty already had angels but they couldn't kill demons so a Champion was called for. A person known as the Champion of Heaven, a champion of God. There have been several but by the time it hit the 1800's demons had killed those that were even capable to become this person. That is until John Constantine arrived and started to kill those that crossed the line which was mostly all of them. Could this man, a former suicide that was forgiven for a selfless act, be the Champion that has been missing and called for?

A prophecy foretold of a strong woman that God apointed with the power to control and wield the power of the Spear of Destiny, the weapon that kill Christ. She was said to be a person of untold power once able to harness it completely she can vanquish demons even as they are about to cross the line. She monitors the angels and demons that can cross. She prevents demons from stepping over and from angels to get too jugemental about the human race as the archangel Gabriel was. She was the Psychic and Angela Dodson contained all this. But can she control her power

There is now a teenage archangel the first of his kind. He monitors the evil throughout the world and tries to maintain it as the Psychic gathers herself and her powers. He was a former human killed for helping getting rid of Mammon. But was resurrected. Now he aids the fight against evil as their forces get stronger and threaten to destroy the world. Chas Kramer is and forever shall be his name.

Now, there is a book called the Book of Prophecy that tells of all this but it also tells of a person. A child of the Champion and the Psychic, a son. A child that will grow into a man and being trained by his parents and the archangel this person will grow to be the ally with whom God will enlist in aid to help against a war that will break out. A war that is to come. A war in which Earth's fate will be decided. Will we fall to Hell or rise to Heaven?


	2. Chapter 1: Is She Damned?

**_Okay, thanks for the reviews and again. I thought I was moving a bit too fast with the At the Beginning, In the End fic so i erased it and made this one. The Book of Prophecy, now with only two reviews from anonymous and devastee i guess i'll go on with this fic._**

* * *

_It's been an eternity. No, not really. It's only been a month._ Angela Dodson's thoughts were in disarray. She couldn't think straight.

In fact she was told this. Her partner everyday noticed that ever since Isabel's suicide that she was hurt and getting worse. But he thought that her meeting John Constantine made it even worser. He knew that the man was into occults, demonology- he couldn't believe his partner and friend went into the solving case with that man!

" You okay?" he asked her.

She smiled as she looked up and brushed her hair back," I'm fine."

" Yeah, you always are." he said and walked on.

Angela stared at the picture of her sister," Isabel, I am so sorry. Forgive me."

Constantine had seen her sister in hell and he confirmed it with the tag Isabel wore at Ravenscar. She even saw her sister. When she was brought back to Ravenscar by an invisible force and was drowned she could still feel the prescence of her sister in hell. She was nearly victim to the devil's son killing her with the help of an angel, but of course Constantine and a young man by the name of Chas saved her. She later saw Chas dead as she woke and was there when Gabriel stood there with the crucifix shotgun to her. She and John walked out of there but not before seeing him punch the former angel.

A week later the two of them visited Chas's grave and saw that there was Chas resurrected as an archangel. Now, the two of them were just friends and with him helping her out with any supernatural cases that happen to pass by cases like that were now handed to her.

_John. _she thought.

Her partner saw her leave," Um, where're you goin'?"

" I'm gonna go see him." she replied walking out the door.

He sighed," Always to go see him."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Oo0

There was a knock on his door. A knock he didn't want to answer. He didn't care who it was. Ever since his friends died he has only helped Angela and even Chas didn't pay him a visit. He was in a foul mood. The knock didn't seem to die down.

John Constantine groaned as he got up from the couch. He had been reading a demonology book with chants because he realized that more cases were popping up on which he needed more powerful incantations to kill these double-crossing half-breeds.

" What?!" he said angrilly opening the door.

Angela stood outside and gave him a shocked stare. How was he already angry at her? He stared shocked she was here.

" Oh, Angela." he muttered.

" Something wrong? I can come back another time." she offered.

" No, it's alright. Come in." he said letting her in and closing the door behind her.

He turned to see she was right behind him," Jesus Christ! Don't ever do that." he said walking over to a seat.

" John, I need to know. My sister. Is there anyway we can get her out of hell?"

He stared at her with a what-are-you-talking-about kind of look.

" What are you talking about?" he asked," Isabel isn't in hell."

She stared at him, now." Now, what are you talking about. Did you forget what you gave me? I saw her in hell!"

A look of realization shot in his brown eyes," Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?"

" Tell me what?" she asked.

" Isabel's been in heaven for the past month after Mammon."

She stared again," What?"

" Look, when I stopped Gabriel from killing you and setting Mammon free the devil asked me what I wanted. I thought of you and you're sister. What you told me about her. I told him to send her home. And she is. The only visit I got from Chas, he had told me."

She looked away and sat down. She needed time to take this all in. For a whole month she had been in disorder thinking that her sister was damned for all eternity and John had saved her,too. He walked over to her.

" Angela?" he asked and knelt down so that he was at her level," Are you-"

Suddenly she threw her arms around him and started to cry on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked them back and forth.

" I-" she cried," I thought she was damned all this time."

" I'm sorry-" he whispered into her hair," Angela, I'm so sorry. I don't know- I don't know why I didn't tell you."

She stared at him," You were busy."

He smiled," Yeah, but that's no excuse. Oh, God, Angie I'm so-"

She laughed slightly," I get it. You're sorry."

They stared into each other's eyes and unconsciously Constantine leaned in. She leaned back.

" What're you going to do now?" she asked.

He gave her an odd look," I was going to kiss you but-"

She laughed," It's just that everytime you lean in like that it's always something. The amulet, the spear-"

He gave a chuckle," Yeah, sorry about that."

" Are you really gonna kiss me?" she asked.

He leaned in and was about to when there was a knock on the door.

" I'm gonna kill whoever's at that fucking door." Constantine said as the two of them opened it.

" You?" they asked.

" Hey, guys! You finally together?" he asked.

* * *

**_Okay, hi guys. Hope you liked this and review. Who's at the door? If you want to find out review._**


	3. Chap 2: The Silver Winged Angel Part:One

**_Thanks devastee for the review._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: THE SILVER WINGED ANGEL 

" Chas?!" Constantine asked staring at the brown haired, brown winged, golden-green eyed angel.

" Wassup, John. Hi, Angela." the young man said walking through the door.

" Chas Kamer?" Angela asked as they stared at him and then exchanged glances with John.

" Yeah." the angel smiled.

" Chas, what're you doing here?" John asked.

" What I can't drop in and say hi to my former mentor?"

" No, usually you'd call."

Chas smiled," Look, John. I just needed to drop by and tell you and Angela here a lot of stuff that the Almighty wants you guys to know."

Angela let go of a little laugh," God wants to relay a message. Why doesn't he tell us? Like he does with prophets."

" Well, I told him that,too. But he says it's somehow better coming from me that him."

" That's a first." Constantine commented taking a seat and Angela taking the one next to him.

Chas was at Angela's side and summoned what seemed to be a large brown book with an ancient binding in some sort of langueage that the two of them barely understood.

" Um, don't tell me what he wants is listed in that book." Constantine said.

" Fortunately for the three of us, that would be a no."

" So, what's the book for?" Angela asked.

" It's because there's something in this book." Chas said snapping his fingers and it opening to a certain bookmarked page.

Constantine stared into the pages.

" Nice joke." he said.

" No, it's no joke." Chas replied.

" But that's John and this book looks like its a thousand years old."

" That's how old it is." Chas said getting up," You see this book was written and drawn by a little girl. A Seer a long time before this time. She foresaw a psychic, a woman of untold power. Her Protector, a man who will be her guardian angel to save her and guard her from all evil and-"

Angela flipped the page from a drawing of Constantine and then to a drawing of her. She turned it again to see pictures of a young boy that with each part shows that he grows older and into a young man. She saw several traits that she thought belonged to her and some that belonged to Constantine.

" Who's this?" the two of them asked.

" This is the reason I was sent to tell you of. That boy there. He's your son."

Angela and John stared at him and then at the boy.

" See his eyes. Just like yours, John. He's got Angela's smile and nose- Constantine, something wrong?"

Angela looked at John and saw that there was something bothering him," John-"

He got up and took his jacket," I'm gonna go for a walk."

" But it's raining!" Angela protested and was about to get up but Chas held her back and shook his head.

He knew Constantine needed to go clear his head, but for what reason he didn't know.

" What's wrong with him?" Angela asked.

" He's-" Chas started and realized that he too didn't know the reason," I don't know, Angela. I really don't know."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0o0Oo0Oo0O

It was pouring rain outside and Constantine was just wandering around the block. He came to the alley near the fire escape of the building. Something was bothering him. But he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to Angela. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up toward the pouring rain meeting the water that had already reached his skin.

Then he felt it. He didn't kneed to see them. He already felt their prescence as they entered the abandoned and empty alley.

" Hello, excoricist." came a deep and raspy voice.

A full-blooded demon.

" Not this again." he muttered to himself although he hadn't been killing demons in a while.

He opened his eyes to see that it was a human formed demon.

" So, what's a demon like you doing in Los Angeles?"

" The question is. What's an excorcist like you doing in a dark alley all alone?"

Constantine glanced around. There was only one way to escape from the alley and a demon was blocking the way. Suddenly there were growls and more full-blooded demons appeared at the entance.

" Fuck me." Constantine muttered as the demon army charged.

He dodged a blow from the first demon and disarmed to use the weapon for self-defense. But even the great John Constantine couldn't fight all of them off at once. Suddenly there was a sound of someone landing behind him and a flap of wings. Constantine was knocked to the ground as he heard this and felt the foot of a demon pressing against his chest crushing him.

" Go away, angel. This excorcist is ours. Leave now and we won't hurt you either."

" I'm not leaving." came a voice but in the rain it sounded like it could be either a man or a woman.

" Leave angel!" cried a demon as the angel stepped forward.

There were silver wings to this angel.

" No, it can't be." muttered someone.

" Chas?" Constantine asked even though he knew it wasn't him.

Suddenly he felt the weight being lifted off of him and he jumped up but as the angel were two there were still several more that wanted him dead. He fought but in a weakened state he didn't last long and was in the hands of a demon being held with a knife to the throat. He saw no other attackers so there was just one demon. He smiled.

" Back off angel."

But the man didn't even get to finsh the threat as Constantine elbowed him grabbed the knife and stuck it in the man's neck. It screamed as it turned to ash. The excorcist collapsed but he didn't fall onto the ground. Instead he fell into the arms of the archangel.

" Who are you?" he asked looking up at his rescuer.

" My name's Jaina Aunere." the girl replied her silver wings forming a shield over them from the rain," You're the legendary John Constantine?"

" Yeah, but you couldn't tell."

" Oh, yes. I could. You're fighting technique."

" You've studied me or something?"

" Look, I really need to get you back to you're place before you get sick."

She lifted him up and helped him up with walking.

" How far's your apartment?"

" Not far. Just this building. Any other directions?"

But she stopped and looked at him," I can feel an angel in this building." she whispered.

" A friend of mine, Chas Kramer-"

" And a woman- a seer?"

" Angela Dodson, another friend of mine."

" Oh." she said as she helped him out of the rain.

She walked through the halls as if she knew exactly where she was going.

" Do you know where I live?"

" No, I'm just following the powers of the seer and angel. They seem to be in one place. Don't worry. I can find them."

She helped him through the halls until they reached a door. A door with etching on the side.

" This is definitely yours." she muttered as she knocked.

Angela opened the door.

" Oh my-" she started as she helped John into the room.

Chas got up from the couch and stared at the angel girl.

" How did you-" Angela asked her," Who are you?"

" My name's-" she started.

" Jaina Aunere." came Chas.

" Chas Kramer?" Jaina asked.

" You two know each other?" Constantine asked, he may be weak but he wasn't unconscious.

" Yeah, we're two special angels." Chas came in," Jaina's sketch come's right after the boy's and then comes mine. She's supposed to be your new apprentice."

" That's only if you'll take me in." Jaina added.

Everyone stared at Constantine.

" What?" he asked," I'm supposed to choose right now?"

" That was supposed to be the plan." Chas answered," You see she was on her way."

The girl smiled. She was no older that nineteen with dark brown hair and one gold strand at the side. She had blue eyes and of course silver wings. She was dressed in a similar way Chas was when Constantine first saw him. The young archangel was in jeans and a black leather jacket with a brick red t-shirt underneath.

" New apprentice, huh?" John asked with a smile.

Jaina smiled back.

" You're training starts tomorrow." the excorcist said.

" And you've got to go rest." Angela pointed out and helped him to his room.

They left the two angels in the livingroom.

" You came." Chas said.

" Of course." the girl replied," Who else is going to help stop the opening of the Gates of Hell?"

" Oh, shit." Chas muttered.

" What?"

" That's the other thing I needed to tell them."

* * *

**_Okay, now you read Chapter Two. Anybody like this? What do you think about the new char. Jaina Aunere, silver winged angel. Don't worry, the explantion for the silver wings will come. In fact, a lot of explantaions will come._**


	4. Chap 3: The Silver Winged Angel Part:Two

**_Okay, thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm gonna need at least three to five reviews to update. And I've changed the summary and have cut some part of it._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER THREE:

Jaina stared at the archangel," What do you mean, didn't tell them?" she asked.

" Look, I was too busy telling Angela about the boy and everything the-"

" The main reason the Almighty sent you. And you forgot to tell him."

" Hey, look. You're the one who was late."

Jaina stared at him," Where the hell did that come from? That isn't even relevant!"

" You're his new apprentice. You tell him."

" Hey, don't turn this on me. You're the archangel. Did you at least tell him that the portal was opened by Jacen and that he's here?"

Chas bit his lower lip as his back was turned to the girl. But his silence was reassuring.

" Chas!!" Jaina shouted making him jump a little in shock," Chas, the boy's here! Well, he's not much of a boy anymore, but he's here."

She stared at him as he turned to face her," How the hell did you fail to tell them everything you were assigned to tell-" she stopped dead," Oh, well it is you after all."

" Hey!" Chas shouted in protest.

" Hey, what? In the morning, you need to tell him that Jacen's here. I'm gonna try to track him tomorrow." Jaina replied.

" Wait, what about your training?" Chas asked.

" Your right." she admitted.

" Come again?" the archangel asked a little stunned.

" Your. Right." she repeated," So, you track Jacen and I'll train with Constantine. Now goodnight!"

She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Hey, where're you going?"

" Off flying."

" Aren't you gonna get some sleep?"

" I barely sleep, Chas. You know that. I only sleep when I have to and right now I don't have to." she replied saying it as kindly as she could.

The two of them stepped into the halls and Jaina stared straight down at the end of the hall to the windows. With the wave of her hand the lock opened and the windows were wide open and they accomodated what she was about to do.

" Um, isn't that a bit risky?" Chas asked," Look, I was sent to protect you from evil but I can't believe I need to protect you from yourself.''

She stared at them," Oh, come one, Chas. Don't give me that whole protection thing. I still can't believe that and don't tell me you haven't jumped out of a window before."

He gave a I-never-tried-that look before to her and decided to leave the guardian angel talk alone. When he did, she smiled back," Watch this and try it when you get the chance."

" How do you know I'm not going to follow you?"

" Because I already know she's gonna come out."

" She?"

Jaina flashed a smile and then ran and jumped out of the open window. He didn't see her figure rise but soon he heard the flap of her wings and soon he saw silver wings fly off into the night. Even as she was getting far away he saw some light glint off her wings until she was fully out of sight. Chas was about to follow her when he heard Angela's voice.

" Chas, can I talk to you?" she asked.

He turned and nodded. He glanced out the window one more time and outstretched his hand and pulled it back. The windows closed and locked. He smiled and then went inside and closed the door behind him.

" How's John?" he asked.

" He's fine. We were talking before the bruises got to him." she replied," Chas, who is that girl and why does she have silver wings? I mean, I'm able to see the angels too. But none of them have wings like that."

" You wanna know?" he asked.

She gave a nod and he leaned on the door," She's no ordinary half-breed, as John calls them. In fact, she's in a way a full-breed. But that would be impossible since full-blooded angels are forbidden by God to cross over to our plane.''

" Full blooded?"

" Oh, this is the part that makes her special. You see she's the daughter of a demon and an angel. Her father's a demon and her mother's the angel." he explained," Because she has no true breed. God took her in as a special angel. She has the powers of a demon but no evil inside her and she mostly has the powers of the angel with full light and the powers of both demon mixed and angel and those that she developed herself."

" So she's more powerful than me?"

" No, she's just reckless. She can't use her abilities at once like you can. She can only use one demon and one angel at a time. She can't do it all together. But there are people that have tried to get her to use it all at once. That was where I was signed to protect her-"

" Wait, you were assigned to protect her?"

" Yeah, anything weird about that?"

" Well, not really." she replied and told him to go on with the story," So, that's how you know her?"

" Yeah, when the Almighty heard that one of his special angels were getting hunted by demons because she was a bridge between angels and demons he sent me to protect her because of some sort of magic I have to deflect demons."

She stared," What did the demons try to do?"

" They tried to get her to use her to get to the angels so that they can get rid of them. John knows that something's up and it's not the original game here. She's supposed to help and John's supposed to train her. Demons are not gonna stop coming after-"

All of a sudden he doubled over in pain. He collapsed to the ground but Angela was there.

" Chas, what's wrong?" she asked helping him up.

" Jaina. The demons have got to Jaina." he gasped.

He was about to run when Angela stopped him," Chas it an be a trap."

" No, it can't. No demons know I'm protecting her."

" Chas- don't go wait for John. I think he may want to help." Angela pointed out.

The young archangel surrendered to the seer," Alright, but when'll he wake up."

" It's been at least half an hour since he was out. He should be-"

" Up, by now?" someone finished.

The two turned to see the John stood there. The little rest may have been just what he needed. Chas got to his feet.

" John, Jaina's been taken by demons."

" Well how do you know?" Constantine asked, not meaning to sound doubtful but just wondering how Chas might've known.

Suddenly the book on the table glowed before it opened and flipped it's pages to a blank one. The three of them walked over to it and leaned over to see what was happening. There were light lines at first and then it started to darken and colors started to fill in the page. It wasn't a sketch at all. It was some sort of painting.

The background filled in first and clearly showed it was some sort of cave.

" The Underworld." Constantine said.

The next was silver wings with blood splattered. Jaina wasn't shown though but there was a slim figure and a silhoutte that might've been her but it was no where near the blood splattered wings.

" No." Chas muttered.

" What?" Angela asked and Chas noticed John saw it too.

" You see that silhoutte in the corner. Female, right?" Constantine asked.

Angela squinted to see it better," Yes, it's a female."

" The silver wings are off to the corner." Chas went on looking away from the page that was still filling in.

" They seperated her from her wings?" Angela asked confused," Does that mean anything?"

" They severed her wings. The fucking demons severed her wings." Constantine said.

But the picture filled in and another silhoutte appeared another female but joined to the wings. Now, Angela was confused as ever. Just a moment ago the silhoutte in the corner was said to be Jaina and was seperated from her wings and now there's another female silhoutte next to the wings and there was another in the corner. Suddenly there were two shadows. One was that of a man holding what looked like to be a cross weapon and there was another man on the opposing walls hanging from the ceiling. Something was binding the person's wrist and he had wings.

" It's not only of Jaina." Chas whispered.

" No, it's not." Constantine added.

" Then who are these people." she asked as a clear demon popped up in the center.

" It's us." Constantine replied.

Everyone stared at it.

" The female with wings is Jaina. I'm the guy from the stairs with the crucifix shotgun. Angela. you're the one in the corner the person that we thought was Jaina and Chas-" Constantine explained," You're the one hanging by chains from the ceil-"

He stopped dead and turned around. The door was open and John ran in the hall and looked left to right and saw that at the end of the hall a window was open and bright brown wings were flying off. Constantine ran to the window.

" Chas!!!" he screamed into the black night but the young man was gone," Dumbass." he muttered talking about Chas and maybe about himself.

He got back into the room," C'mon, Angela we need to go."

" Where?"

" The Underworld, Chas is headed there to go save Jaina."

" Isn't that a little rash?"

" Hell yeah."

He grabbed his jacket and tossed hers to her.

" But where is this place?" Angela asked," This place. We can't drive there."

" It can be only opened by those who have been there through certain places that a portal can be accessed through. Chas is going to go to the ones angels commonly use, that way he can maintain his wings and powers. We're gonna go to the one at the bar."

" Bar?"

" A friend of mine's bar. There's an alley there that the two of us can access and get to, but we'll need my friend's help."

" Who is this friend of yours?"

" His name's Midnite."

He ran into a room that seemed to have been closed and pulled out the rucifix shotgun and at least five ammo cartridges for the thing.

" Will my gun be useful?" she asked.

" Yeah, and so will your powers."

" Powers?"

" The two special angels there have powers and so do you. Me, not so sure of."

He smiled as the two of them left and he locked and closed the door. But as they left the book on the same page as the painting glowed and something was added to the picture. There was another stairwell in the painting other than the one that Constantine was coming from. This stairwell was dark but the light from the room illuminated parts of the young man parts like his face, his hair was raven black, his eyes were dark and staring at something, and he had a kind smile.

* * *

**_0oO0oO0oO0ohhh! Okay, who's the mystery man? Now, this chap.s rilly wierd i know. Chas gets a little serious and demons get the angel who's part demon. Can Angela and Constantine save the two angels or as the painting predicts will they become victims of demons? If i get more than three review I'll post two long chapters for you guys. I promise._**


	5. Chap 4: The Underworld Awaits Part:One

**_Okay, even though I needed three reviews two is enough so here's the next chap along with another one. Hope you like it. _**

****

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

" Are we really going to go to a bar?" Angela asked as the two of them were on the road.

" Yeah, and it's no ordinary bar. You're going to see wings and a hell of a lot of demons." Constantine replied," Now look Midnite's a sorcerer with some sort of telekinetic powers. He's almost like you except for one detail."

" And that would be?"

" He's also was a demon excorcist that worked with my friends and me."

" Was?"

" He took the oath of nueterality but he's helped me several times because demons and angels have broken the rules and abducting one of God's angels is definitely breaking a major rule."

" And what would that be?"

" No affiliation with the other side. Angels can't kill demons and demons can't kill angels much less abduct the other side." Constantine explained," Turn left. The bar's right there."

He pointed to a place at the corner of a street and she nodded and parked a block away. The two of them walked together.

" Anything else I need to know?"

" Yeah, never leave my sight. This is a haven for those who rise and those who fall. And they're trying to bring a hell of a lot of innocents to their side."

" Ah, the influence peddlers,right?"

He smiled as he pushed the doors open," That's right.

The two of them walked down the stairs and toward a guard that held up a card.

" Two ducks in a cloud." Constantine said and the man let him through.

Angela slipped his hand into his as the lighting for the bar became red and music blasted through the halls. Something about the place gave a bad vibe to her and was starting to scare her.

" It's alright." Constantine whispered and she gave a nod.

As they reached the main room the music was on full blast now and Constantine was trying to navigate his way through the room. She caught several people staring daggers at her mostly angel women and some demon women. As they passed a man, a demon, grabbed her free arm.

" Now what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asked.

Constantine having stopped mid-way turned and punched the demon in the face," She's with me, asshole."

The demon turned and flashed a smile at Angela and stared daggers at Constantine. The two of them moved on.

" That's why, I want you to never leave my sight." he shouted but in the music it sounded like a whisper. They continued to walk through the crowd until they came to doors at the end of the room.

Constantine pushed through the doors and the two entered to see that a man sat at a round table. His skin was dark and do was his personality as she sensed.

" Hello, Midnite." Constantine greeted.

" Hello, John. Long time no see." Midnite said returning the greeting.

" Tell me about it." John muttered.

" And is this the girl?" Midnite asked.

" Yeah-" Constantine started before he was interrupted.

" I thought you said it wasn't about the girl." Midnite said.

" I said it definitely mostly was not about the girl.'' Constantine replied defending himself.

Angela stared at him but Midnite stood and inclined his head slightly to her," Good evening, Seer. I've heard a lot about you."

" Good evening, Midnite." she replied and raised an eyebrow at Constantine," That's funny because I've never heard of you."

" Well that's just like John to leave out-"

" Alright, alright." Constantine said," Look, Midnite we need help. The silver winged angel-"

" Jaina?" the sorceror asked.

That got a stare from the two of them.

" You already know her?" Angela asked.

" She's a regular here. I've taught her several of the fighting techniques she knows. Her and Chas because they were forbidden to go to you until the time was right." Midnite replied and pointed at Constantine with the last bit.

Constantine stared," Who forbade them?"

" Who else has the power to forbid the angels from going to help an excorcist as they are meant to do?"

" Alright, that was rhetorical."

" Didn't sound like it."

" Look, demons took Jaina."

Midnite stared at him alarmed," What? How?! Demons cannot touch her because she's protected by divinity because of what she is. You do know what she is?"

" Half demon and angel basically a half-half breed." John said.

" Not at all Constantine. She's a full blooded angel and demon. Because the rules only forbade full blooded angels and full blooded demons. It couldn't prevent her since she was part of both in one person. She cannot be touched by demons. Not even angels can catch her."

" Well, then someone caught her because she's in the Underworld." John said.

Midnite stared," That's what changes things. You see angels lose all power unless taken through their own portal to the Underworld. If she was abducted I doubt they took her through the angel portal."

" There's something else." Angela added and got a stare from Midnite," Chas went after her."

" That rash hearted young fool."

Angela knew what he meant but she turned to Constantine.

" That's his way of saying," What a dumbass." " Constantine replied with a joke in his voice.

Midnite smiled," I heard that smartass.''

That got a smile from Angela before the seriousness in the air returned.

" Look, he gave one look at the painting and jumped out the window."

" Well, it wouldn't be stange since he is her protector."

" What? Chas protecting her?" Constantine asked.

" That's was my same reaction and exact same words." Midnite laughed," Look, if they took her to the Underworld and rash hearted Chas went after her then you'll have to take the portal in the back."

" That's what we came here for." Angela smiled.

Midnite gave a she's-really-smart kind of look before he led them through some secret passage.

" I had the wall removed because the paint was starting to glow so I tore down the wall and made a wall in the room." Midnite explained and led them to the certain area.

There was a large circle imprinted in the wall with all sort of intricate drawings inside and a star in the midst of all of it.

" Never saw this." Constantine commented.

" Told you. Just put in. Now I need your power John. Yours too Angela." Midnite said.

Angela stared," I don't really know how to use my powers."

" You don't always know. But once certain powers are activated around you, your body and ability will activate." Midnite explained and then turned to John," What's the explanation for you?"

" Don't have any powers except muttering incantations."

" That will have to do."

That was when a wind blew through the room when no windows were not open. Symbols around the circle glowed and Constantine read them aloud. Midnite seemed to muttering something, too. And Angela's hands began to glow.

" John! Midnite!" she shouted.

The two turned to her.

" John, don't make a move." Midnite instructed as John stayed and kept with the incantation.

" Guys!" Angela shouted.

" Relax!" Midnite yelled as the wind started to pick up," Just let the powers flow."

Angela closed her eyes and felt the wind blow strongly in her face. She felt like she was falling. She tried to scream but no voice came out. She opened her eyes. The cave was some sort of bronze colored walls like in the painting in the book. She stared at the hall and saw it-

" The staircase." she muttered.

She looked around for John but he was nowhere to be found. If she was to call out, she'd be caught and might end up the victim to demons. The eerie sounds from the place didn't stop as she went on. There were howls in the cave and in the halls and alone she walked through, but occasionally turning after a pause thinking she heard footsteps following her. She finally got to a ground level where there was barely any light unlike the passageway she just went through which was lit by torchlight.

" Chas? Jaina?" she whispered and her voice echoed in the room.

Suddenly she heard a voice.

" Angela?" came a girl's voice.

" Jaina, is that you?"

" Yes, get out of here." she whispered as Angela found the girl's silhoutte.

She ran to her side and placed a hand on the silver wings. There was something that oozed through her fingers and in the scanty light the liquid was crimson red.

" Jaina, what happened?"

" It's-" the girl gasped," It's a trap!"

* * *

**_Sorry guys no Chas but he's in the next. Review and read on please._**


	6. Chap 5: The Underworld Awaits Part:Two

**_I guess here's an anticipated chapter in the book of Prophesy._**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

John brushed the dirt off his shirt and trench coat.

" Great." he muttered and looked around at his bronze colored surroundings," Angela? Angela?!"

He looked around but he was only answered by spine chilling howls in the wind.

" Angela?! Chas?! Jaina?!" he yelled.

He didn't care if he got demon's attention. He went on through the hall which led to a staircase and the image of the painting in the Book of Prophesy came to his mind. He drew the crucifix shotgun which was hidden under his coat and held it in front of him ready for it to be fired. A scream echoed.

" Angela." he gasped as he ran down.

At the bottom of the stairwell he was thrown against the wall and he hit something hard.

0oO0oOo0oOoo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0ooO0o

He didn't know how long he was out but what he did know was that he was going to wake up to a sight he's aleady seen except with no shadow from the staircase. With a groan he opened his eyes. Angela was against a wall in the far side of the room unconscious. Jaina was off to the side with a dark stairwell to her side and on the wall Angela was set up against there was a shadow. The same shadow in that painting. A man with wings.

Constantine turned," Chas? Chas?!"

The young angel hung from the ceiling with chains on his wrists. He didn't appear to be hurt but Constantine doubted that they were going to get out of here alive much less unhurt. Chas groaned as did Jaina who was off to the side. Jaina woke first and she saw Angela.

" Angela! Wake up!" she whispered.

" Don't bother." Constantine said and Jaina turned to see him with the light mostly being on him.

" Constantine, what happened to you. Why are you here?"

" To save you and Chas?"

If there had been some light on her he was sure that he would've seen a confused look on her but when she caught the sight of her guardian angel hanging behind Constantine she gasped.

" Oh, god." she shouted and tried to get up but she cried out.

" What happened?" Constantine asked.

" They tried to sever my wings." she replied.

" Why?"

" They wanted to know where you were." she answered.

Constantine stared when Chas came in.

" John?" he asked.

" Yeah, Chas we're all here." Constantine replied as he turned to the angel.

" Where's Jaina?"

" I'm here." she said.

" You okay?" he asked her.

" I can't withdraw my wings they tried to cut it off and it's healing." she answered.

Angela moaned as she woke and she sat up.

" John? Chas? Jaina?" she asked.

" Here." they all said.

" Good you're all finally awake." came a dark rasped voice.

John tried to move when he felt the cold metal slide on his wrists. It was the first time he had noticed that he had chains against his wrist.

" Damn it." he muttered.

The demon entered the cave from the well lit stairwell to John's side and the cave instantaneously lit up. The torches that had been out lit up with an intense flame nearly blinding the four. The demon was holding John's crucifix shotgun in his hands.

" Interesting choice weapon, Constantine. As well is the choice of your friends, a seer a powerful one at that, a special breed angel, and the youngest archangel halfbreed." the thing said.

" What do my friends matter to you if you just want me?" Constantine asked thinking that maybe he could get Angela, Jaina, and Chas out of harm's way.

" Because." the demon replied.

" Because?" Constantine asked.

" Just because." the demon answered as he took the shotgun.

" Now, where is he? The silver angel here wouldn't say anything but maybe you would archangel." he said turning to Chas.

" Who?" Angela asked coming from behind.

" Jacen." the man replied.

" Jacen, who?" Chas and Constantine asked.

" Don't lie to me Constantine or you archangel."

" Really, who is he?" Constantine asked.

The demon turned to Chas.

" Where is the excorcist?"

" Right here." Constantine replied.

" Shut up." the demon commanded.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Chas lied.

There was a shot from the shotgun.

" Chas!" Constantine yelled.

The angel cried out as the bullet had pierced one of his wings.

" Fuck!" he shouted.

" Hey! Who the hell do you want if it's not us?!" Constantine yelled as his friend moaned in pain.

" Out of all people, John Constantine. You must know who Jacen is. Now, if you're friend won't tell me perhaps you will."

" I'm telling you right now. I don't know who you're talking about."

" Wrong answer." the demon said as he turned the gun to the excorcist.

" No!" Angela shouted when the gun was fired but the bullet never reached it's target as what seemed to be as another gunshot rang.

" Heard you were looking for me." a voice rang through the cave.

Suddenly everyone looked up at the start of a dark stairwell where the silhoutte of a young man was. The person jumped and landed with ease.

" Well you found me! Now leave my parents and friends alone!" the young man ordered his voice ringing throughout the very heart of the Underworld.

Angela and Jaina had a clear view of the young man who had dark raven hair while John and Chas had a view of his back towards them.

" Jacen Constantine." the demon hissed.

" What?" Angela and John asked.

Jacen as the young man was called turned to Constantine," Hi, Dad." he smiled and turned to Angela," Hi, Mom."

* * *

**_Okay, you know the drill review to read more. :) I know I'm really cruel._**


	7. Chapter 6: Jacen Constantine

**_Thanks to MusicalWonder and Anya for reviewing and here's the next chap._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER SIX:

Angela and Constantine stared at the youth in disbelief.

" Mom?" Angela asked turning to stare at Jaina.

" Dad?" Constantine asked turning to Chas," I thought you said that was a prophesy. How is he here?"

" Well, prophesies do have a tendency to come true." Chas replied not knowing what else to say.

" You haven't told them, Chas?" Jacen asked as he disarmed the demon and threw two holy water orbs on his face," That's a better look for you." he said to the demon.

" Why does everyone blame it on me?!" Chas asked and winced as he tried to move but the bullet wound to the wing was stinging with pain.

" Because it's mostly your fault." came a reply from Jaina as Jacen grabbed the gun that he had knocked from the hands of the demon and shot the thing in the face making it ash.

Jacen turned to Chas and with two shots the angel fell to the ground. He then turned to his father and blasted the chains that held him. He did the same with Jaina before he went to help his mother while Constantine helped Chas with the injured wing. Brushing the chains off of her Jaina stood and withdrew her bloody, but healed silver wings. The color of her wings didn't escape Jacen's notice as he ran over to Angela.

" Mom, are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up," What happened?"

" The demon swatted her and made her fly twenty feet to hit the wall." Jaina explained.

Constantine helped Chas up but Jaina took him so that he could help Angela. But the two of them couldn't take their eyes off Jacen who looked just like a combination of the two of them. Both of them recognized the traits they had given him.

" I'm sorry, about dropping the bomb on you about who I am. But I thought archangel here told you about me." Jacen said as Jaina stared at Chas.

" How do you know him?" she asked him," I never met him."

" Yeah, I'm full of secrets." Chas said," Look, I was supposed to meet with Jacen so that he would have someone to introduce to you guys. I wouldn't introduce some guy off the street to you. I needed to know him so Father said I could meet him."

" Hey, I did not come off the streets. I happened to get there by some fucking portal." Jacen said as the group made their way up the staircase.

" He's got your humor, John." Angela pointed out to Constantine.

" But more of his mouth." Chas added as Jacen elbowed him in the chest and Chas got a stare from John.

" How's that wing of yours?" Constantine asked.

" Don't even." Chas said with a deadly voice.

Jaina couldn't help but smile and neither could Angela or Jacen. The group reached the top of the stairs and followed Jacen to the portal.

" Allow me." Jacen said as Constantine and Angela were about to open the portal with the help of the angels.

" Well, he's got your personality." John said to Angela meaning her personality with a little optomism but usually kind.

" Yeah, well other than personalities and traits and everything. I've also got both your powers and abilities." Jacen said muttering a spell and the portal responded.

" Both?" Constantine asked," Are you sure I'm your father?"

Jacen stared at him as the portal opened.

" Yeah." he replied," Why?"

" I don't have powers or abilities. That's your mother and angel heads over there."

" You sure?" Jacen asked," Because without this kind of power this portal would never be open. After you."

Constantine and Angela went through followed by Jaina and Chas and then finally after he saw it was clear, Jacen finally stepped through.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOOOOO0O0OOOOOOOO00000000000OOOOOOO

So far it's been at least two hours after the group had returned from the Underworld cave. Jacen and Jaina had been helping with Chas's gunshot wound. Meanwhile, Angela and Constantine were talking in some other part of the apartment.

" Hey, um-" Jacen started talking to Jaina," I saw the blood on your wings and yet it didn't seem to have any wounds."

Jaina smiled," I'm silver winged."

" Yeah, I couldn't help but notice them shining and reflecting the light to me." he said in an attempt to make her smile which he succeeded.

" That's a bit corny but I guess that'll pass for now." she smiled," Look, with my angel and demon heritage I've developed and evolved in a way. I have developed abilities that my parents would never have."

" Such as?" Jacen asked.

" Such as self-healing, wingless flight- but I love the silver wings really noticable don't cha think?" she asked.

Jacen laughed as Jaina bandaged Chas's wing.

" Um, either I'm invisible or you two think you're the only ones in this room." Chas intruded.

" Shut up, you're invisible." Jacen said with a joke in his voice.

" He's kiddiing. Sorry, Chas but we forgot you were kinda here." she replied.

" Uh-huh." Chas said not buying it, only two hours and the he was the one holding these two at bay.

Meanwhile in Constantine's room Angela and John were talking just about Jacen.

" What's wrong?" Angela asked," You ran out and Chas and me after we were told about Jacen."

Constantine sighed," Yeah, about that."

" What happened you don't like kids?"

" No, it's just- what happened with me-"

" What happened to you when you were young will never happen to Jacen."

" No, it's not that. It's fighting all these demons." he explained," I stopped counting how many times I've been close to death after my suicide and when I started battling demons. Everytime I went against one of those fuckers I would always wonder if there would be another battle. Another chance for me to prove myself. But then you came, and I when I saved you and your sister I was redeemed. Now, I'm living to protect you and now I'm wondering if I'd ever see you again. Angela, I don't want this kind of life for him. I don't want him having to worry that he won't return home if several angry half-breeds attack him because they know who he is. That's not a life for him."

Angela paused as she took a set next to him on the bed.

" John?" she asked and sighed," Nothing's gonna happen to Jacen and he's gonna disappear unless you and I can come to a decision."

There was a knock on the door and Jacen came in.

" I'm sorry for the intusion but the angels and I are gonna be over at Jaina's and are gonna try to figure out more about this demon."Jacen said.

Angela and John gave a nod with Angela adding an " alright." at the end of it. Jacen gave a nod and closed the door.

Outside, Chas and Jaina stared at him.

" What are you talking about?" Chas asked," We need to stay here."

" Not really, the marks on the door will protect those two and I'm sure Jaina's house is well protected." Jacen assured.

" Why are you trying to get us out of the apartment and them alone?" Jaina whispered.

" If I tell you my birthday will you shut up and leave with me?" he asked the other two," I was born January 2 after nine months."

Chas seemed to get it as he pulled Jaina away toward the door," It's already April in another nine months it will be January."

" Huh?" Jaina asked as they were out the door and Jacen locked it with a spare key he had found.

" Let me put it this way-" he started.

" I get it. I was just joking." she said," If those two don't hook up Jacen Constantine as we know him wouldn't be here."

Jacen rolled his eyes as he and Chas dragged her out of there. Suddenly in the back alley Chas's arm seemed to phase right through Jacen's body.

" Jacen?" Jaina asked as she and Chas were at his side," What's going on?"

The young man started to gasp. He was disappearing...from existnce.

" If my parents don't sleep together soon. I'm not going to be here." Jacen whispered.

" Then tell them." Chas said when he got a stare from the other two," What?"

" If I tell them it wouldn't be out of love would it. Just to keep me alive. That would mean no powers for me. You see they have to realize their feelings for each other before they have me. That's the only way for me to become...me." Jacen said meaning him as in the person they see him now.

THe more he talked the more he became transparent and the more the two angels were feeling more and more helpless.

0O0OO0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

After the three left the apartment, Constantine and Angela were left and Constantine wasn't talking as he stood by the window.

" John, nothing will happen to me or Jacen." she added standing next to him.

He turned to her.

" We can't be so sure." he whispered as they drew closer to each other.

Soon their bodies were pressing against each other and they were precariously close to a kiss.

" Angela-" he whispered in a voice that she barely heard.

She kissed him before he even finshed and soon the two fell on the bed him on top of her.

" Angela, I-" he started," I don't want to hurt you."

": You won't." she assured," I love you."

Constantien stared at her. He's never been in love before and maybe the feelings he had for her were just that.

" I love you, too." he admitted and knew it was what he really felt.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

In the alley, Jacen's body finally solidified and he collapsed in Jaina's arms.

" Damn, dying is not a good feeling." he said to lighten the situation.

The other two just gave a smile.

" Are you okay?" Chas asked," Have you got your powers because obviously your here and-"

" Yeah, I've got my powers." Jacen smiled as they made their way to Jaina's apartment.

Suddenly there were roars surrounding the house and an ear oiercing shriek filled the air. A flying demon suddenly took off from a roof.

" What the hell is that?!" Chas asked knowing it was a demon but he's never seen anything like it.

Suddenly it landed next to Jaina who was proetcted by Jacen and Chas who stood infront of her.

" No, stop." she said as she pushed passed the two of them.

" Hello, father." she said plainly," Why are you here?"

The demon morphed into a human form.

" To warn you." he said," Lucifer and Hell have found the Gates. It's an all out war now between Heaven and Hell and Earth's fate hangs in the balance."

* * *

**_Okay, now I want at least five reviews to continue. it's not much and that's all that i'm asking._**


	8. Chapter 7: Her Demon Father

**_Sorry for the short chapter but I'm working on what to happen after this. I am so sorry for the long wait, please review for this. Again, I am sorry for the long wait and the short chapter._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER SEVEN:

" How'd they find the gates so soon?" Jacen asked.

" They had help." the demon replied and turned to Jaina," Who are they?"

" Oh, father. He is Jacen Constantine and that's the angel Chas Kramer." Jaina introduced," Guys, this is my father Zoran."

Jacen and Chas gave a nod of acknowledgement and Zoran likewise did the same.

" So, you are Constantine's son form the future and you are the young archangel?" Zoran asked.

" That's us." Chas sarcastically said.

" Wait a minute, I thought you were a half-breed." Jacen came in.

" I am, but a demon can't walk into hell and get his original form back?" Zoran asked.

" Um-" the two said and turned to Jaina for an explanation.

" Half-breeds are free to go back to where they belong whether it be heaven or hell but only under certain circumstances like a hunting."

" But you were able to break free from Hell because you're right now a full fledged demon."Chas came in when suddenly the ground started to shake.

Zoran shifted to his demon form and took off from the ground.

" Jaina, they are trying to break down the Gates but they won't be able to for at least a year's time."

" What?! Why so long?" Jacen yelled.

" Lucifer is waiting for your father." Zoran replied and tuned to Jaina," Take care, I'll find you soon."

The ground continued to shake as the demon flew off into the night sky and then disappeared. The minor earthquake came to a stop and lights around the building were turned on. People were starting to step outside to investigate the quake.

" C'mon, we need to be inside before anything else happens." Jaina said as they made their way to her apartment.

As soon as she opened her door there was a howl from inside and as the group walked in a wolf padded in from the kitchen.

Chas and Jacen stared at the animal and then to Jaina who closed and locked the door behind her.

" That's a wolf." Chas said.

" No shit, sherlock." Jacen came in.

" His name is Hunter." Jaina said as she tossed her keys to the table.

" What the hell do you feed him? Dog food?" Chas asked.

" Sometimes other than that he likes raw meat." Jaina explained.

" So you buy raw meat for the wolf?" Jacen asked.

" Yeah, I usually eat out." she replied plainly," You guys can make yourself at home. One of you can take the bed in the room and one of you can take the chance."

" Where do you sleep?" Jacen asked.

" I barely do." Jaina replied cryptically as she pet Hunter who lay down in some sort of cushion to the far side of the room.

She went out to stand on the balcony leaving Chas and Jacen alone with Hunter who growled a little at the two when they move. Chas leaned in to Jacen so that the dog wouldn't hear.

" I think that wolf is going to eat me." Chas whispered and Jacen sort of stared at Chas before walking towards the wolf who barked and growled as he was about to pet him but allowed the young Constantine to pet him.

" I think he likes me." Jacen smiled and turned to Chas who he saw wasn't listening but sleeping on the couch.

He shook his head before walking out to join Jaina on the balcony.

" Hey, you alright?" he asked.

" I'm fine." she lied and wanted to know what was unnerving her.

" C'mon, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

" My father."

" Yeah, he must be one of the rare good demons that are in hell. That's wierd."

Jaina threw him a glare and then it softened into a glance before she looked out to LA.

" He was one of the most ruthless demons in hell until he met my mother and they had me. I'm just a bastard kid."

" No, you're one hell of an angel." Jacen said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled for a brief moment and then it faded away.

" Even though I follow God and have wings I can never be an angel or even a half-breed."

" Why would you want to be an angel? Why not human?"

" It's not that being an angel is what I want it's just that I want to belong. I don't belong with angels, demons, or humans. I'm all alone in this world. My mother was murdered by hoards of demons, my father cannot stay with me for long because Satan constantly keeps an eye out on where his demons are."

Jacen saw no way to console her so he found a way to change the subject.

" Where'd you find Hunter?" he asked.

" I was in the woods one time and he was stuck in a trap. When I set him free all he did was follow me so I kept him and got him passed him as a siberian husky and he's now mine."

" But isn't that kind of illegal. I mean, wouldn't he miss his home."

" Don't you think I thought of that. Think about it, how did I get it to pass as a siberian husky. He's half dog and you only know he's a wolf when he snarls and howls."

The two were silent and finally Jaina heard Hunter whimper.

" You better go to sleep." she said to Jacen as she went in to tend to her pet.

Jacen surveyed the city his father hunted in before returning inside.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angela awoke with a moan and felt a warm body behind her. Constantine was asleep and she looked to see that it was seven o'clock in the morning. She smiled and tucked one of her loose locks behind her hair. She looked outside the window and saw that there was no sun outside and it was a clear night. There was not a cloud in the sky from her view and it was totally dark. Something wasn't right at all.

* * *

**_Okay, it's short and nothing much has happened but please review._**


End file.
